


Hi-Ho, Silver!

by Kaiyoz



Series: ...And James Makes Three [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: DOMA, Gen, M/M, RPS mixed with FPS, SPOILERS for The Lone Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyoz/pseuds/Kaiyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, and James go to James' first movie.</p><p> </p><p>To celebrate the fall of Prop H8 and DOMA this is my brief sweet little fluffy story with a few mild spoilers for the Lone Ranger movie. It's a REALLY good movie and the spoilers aren't too spoiler-y though. </p><p>But really?... This entire story was written the other day simply so that I could write the last 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi-Ho, Silver!

**Author's Note:**

> Any Real People are just that... real people. I am only using them for entertainment. I make no profit off of them... they are just for fun and belong only to themselves. 
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for the Lone Ranger. (It's so good, you must see it). They are not the worst spoilers but they are there. I do not give away the plot of the movie.

Tony and Steve smiled as James squealed and ran around the beach just out side the Malibu mansion. He was adorable.

“They’re having a showing of The Lone Ranger next weekend. Do you want to go? You liked it on the radio back in the day, right?” Tony asked.

Steve shrugged. “Sure, James will love it. He loves horses… You remembered that The Lone Ranger was my favorite radio show?”

Tony shrugged trying to act like it was no big deal. “I remember everything you tell me… except birthdays… and dinner times… and lunch times.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss.

 

* * *

 

“You said a showing… not the premiere!” Steve grumbled beneath his breath as they picked up their credentials and queued up with their card to head down the red carpet.

Tony grinned over his shoulder. “Come on! This is our baby’s first movie! We have to make it big!”

James was in little slacks and a white t-shirt, just like Steve, his hair only mildly tamed. Bright red converse and a Mickey Mouse doll made him absolutely adorable. One of the Disney employees had brought James out a Lone Ranger mask, Tony took a couple of his own for… later. Steve had blushed when Tony winked at him.

A young woman in a white shirt waved them forward, holding a sheet of white paper with Tony and Steve’s name on the cards, like any real media didn’t know who they were.

The crowds were crazy as they stepped onto the red carpet. Frantically screaming for Iron Man or Captain America, and even on occasion James. They had discussed it when Steve had realized it was the premiere, James would not go near the crowds until he was older. They’d have to stay with James in the center of the carpet.

Slowly the meandered down the carpet, stopping at spots to sign autographs or shake hands. It took nearly an hour just to make the turn towards the theater. One of them continuously stayed with James.

Steve tried to keep his distance from the celebrities that streamed around the carpet but he was bit big and noticeable to be so easily overlooked. And Tony was Tony Stark; he could never be overlooked.

A few people on the carpet stood to take pictures with Steve and Tony though they couldn’t keep James out of the photos and that frustrated Steve especially. One reporter leaned over the railing as Tony passed and shouted a question at him.

“When will you be asking Captain Rogers to marry you?” she shouted, waving her microphone.

Tony put a hand on his escort, pushing her little white paper out of the way as he stepped forward.

“As soon as it’s legal on a federal level… and I can use him as a tax right off,” Tony answered honestly, a smirk and a wink following.

Steve frowned and stepped forward himself. He kept James on his hip as he bumped Tony out of the way of the microphone. “It’s more like when am I going to ask Tony, not the other way around.”

The media burst into laughter even as their camera flashes burst capturing the kiss Steve and Tony shared. Steve stepped back against the wall away from the reporters, James on one hip against the crowds bustling around them.

“I’m hot, Poppa,” James whined. Steve examined his son and frowned at the boy’s sweaty neck.

“Tony!” Steve called. “James is hot, we’re going to head down to the shade with less people.”

Tony was on his heels as they moved to where the jugglers tossed pins and lassos around the crowds.

Tony held up his phone to snap a picture of his two best men, a juggler on stilts came up behind them and began to juggle over Steve’s head. The blonde man looked up and smiled.

“Don’t step back Steve!” Tony called.

“Wow!” James laughed as the juggler tossed pins over his head. It made a great picture.

The juggler entertained James in the shade for a while, tossing pins to Steve and James laughed delightedly as the orange shapes passed over his head. But like every child he began to tire and bore so they took him to see the large train and then on to the horse, Silver. They took some photos against a green screen, pretending to dangle James into the canyon on the green screen.

James asked for photos with the cast of Baby Daddy, one of Bruce’s new favorite shows and the men were more than happy to provide them. James ignored the Disney Channel Stars, mostly because eh wasn’t yet old enough to watch the shows and they weren’t half as interesting as the adults that would talk to him like Gil Marini and Cal Ripken.

They grabbed sodas and, oddly, Subway sandwiches (fortunately they had eaten before the show) and went inside. They were seated with a great view some of the stars of the movie gathered around. James ate popcorn and his Subway cookie as they watched Johnny Depp’s path down the carpet and then the movie introduced on the screen.

Steve covered James’ eyes at what was one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen, he wasn’t sure it was even possible to pull a man’s heart through his stomach without a lot more force. Fortunately they didn’t show the worst bits.

James turned to him, his eyes wide. “Did he… eat his heart?”

Steve nodded. The movie got funny again as the horse came on the screen but he heard James’ gasp as they showed the poor dead animals. When another horse died he knew James was a bit upset. He rubbed the boy’s back as Tony patted his knee.

The movie ended with James laughter and the boy humming the William Tell Overture.

“Can horses fly?” James asked as they exited towards Carsland.

“No, James,” Steve assured him. “And I better not see you trying to get a horse to fly, Tony.”

They rode a few rides in Carsland, enjoying the mini-cupcakes they had been given. James waved at Barry Pepper, a member of the Lone Ranger cast, as they raced each other through Radiator Springs. They played in Mater’s Junkyard Jamboree before going to see the World of Color show.

James ran around the bottom deck, there was almost no one at the show and he had free range. There were less people here than they had ever seen before on previous visits. A little more than one hundred people to watch a show meant for four thousand.

“Kids, right?” Gil laughed as his own child ran near the spray.

“It’s California, they’ll dry,” Tony replied with an easy smile.

Steve donned a jacket to go stand with the now soaking James while Gil donned his wife’s pink sweatshirt to join his daughter as well. By the end of the night, everyone was soaked.

* * *

 

The next morning, James climbed onto his brand new rocking horse, pretending it was his own Silver and humming the tune of The Lone Ranger, his mask in place.

Tony stepped on the rear rocker of the horse, making it appear to buck in the air.

“Hi-ho, Silver! Away!” Tony shouted with a laugh.

James turned and looked Tony straight in the eyes.

“Daddy. Never. Do that. Again… Please.” He turned and started to force his “horse” to gallop again.

He missed his Daddy’s wide eyes and his Poppa’s howling laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gil Marini really did don his wife's pink sweater to go stand out with his daughter at WoC. How sweet. :)


End file.
